


The Storge Rune

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Maxine and Mikey learn a new rune from their big brother Max.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Storge Rune

Unfortunately, after a few days to think about it, I've decided I'm not ready to go back to work on my SPN WiP. It's a good thing I have a few ideas for SH fanfics. :D

**A/N:** Consider this the link in between **Daddy Gets a Rune on his Leg** and a fanfic that occurs in the future.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine and Mikey are sitting at the kitchen table. They look up as a portal opens by the sofa. Mikey squeals as he jumps off his chair and runs to Max.

Maxine giggles as Max picks Mikey up, "Soon you won't be able to do that."

Max giggles as he walks over to the table then sits next to her, "True, but for now, I can."

"So what brings you here?"

Max sighs, "Big cabinet meeting in the Institute. Daddy, Poppa, Luke, Raphael, the Seelie Queen, some other DownWorlders and a few Clave people. I got bored waiting for it to end, so I'm here to waste an hour or so then I'll go back home. Hopefully it'll be done by then."

Mikey giggles as he sits on Max's lap and points to the papers on the table, "Look Max, I'm drawing runes."

Max kisses the top of his head, "So I see." Max reaches for Maxine's drawing pad and giggles when he reads **Daddy's Runes** on the cover, "When did you draw these?"

She rests her head on his arm, "I was five."

"Impressive."

Maxine's eyes twinkle, "How many did you know when _**you**_ were five?"

Max smiles as he looks through the drawing pad, "Not really sure, thirty or forty."

Mikey's eyes widen, "That's more than Daddy has."

Maxine giggles, "If Daddy had that many, he would be covered."

Mikey nods, "Uh huh."

"How did you learn so many?"

"Daddy taught me a bunch. I started taking classes in the Institute when I was five. Every Wednesday we were taught three or four runes, depending on how quickly my classmates were able to master them."

"I bet you mastered them really fast."

Max winks, "Most of the time I did."

Maxine giggles, "Your classmates were mad about that."

Max nods, "Not only them but my instructors were unhappy with my knowledge of runes. So much so, that the Headmaster eventually forbid me from learning in the Institute."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "What that mean 'forbid'?"

Max kisses his nose, "It means I wasn't allowed to take classes anymore with ShadowHunter children."

Maxine's eyes widen, "Not Daddy and Not Poppa must have been mad?"

Max nods, "Yes they were, but it worked out okay. I went to a mundane school and had more fun."

"Good."

Max smiles, "You want to learn a new rune?" Maxine and Mikey nod. Max reaches for a black marker, "I put this one on Daddy's leg."

Maxine moves her chair closer, "On Not Daddy's leg? I thought warlocks couldn't use a stele."

"We can't, but if a ShadowHunter is touching it, we can." He turns to a blank page in the drawing pad. Maxine and Mikey watch as he draws a rune then writes 'STORGE' under it.

Maxine raises an eyebrow, "Storge?"

Max smiles, "It's for family love. Parents and children, siblings, that type of love."

Mikey traces the rune, "Awesome."

Maxine nods, "I agree. Not Daddy has the love rune for Not Poppa and the storge rune for you."

Max smiles, "Daddy also has the wedded rune for Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "Then Not Daddy needs another one for you."

Max giggles, "I'm happy with just one."

Mikey turns pages in the drawing pad, then points, "This is my favorite."

Maxine giggles, "Yes, Mikey, we all know that you love the deflect/block rune."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "It's the awesomest rune."

Max nods, "It is pretty cool. My favorite used to be the wedded one because it symbolizes how much my fathers love each other. But now my favorite is the love rune because it bought Daddy back to life."

Maxine nods, "Yes, I don't know what would have happened if..." She closes her eyes. Max leans over and kisses her forehead. She smiles as she opens her eyes.

Mikey looks from his sister to his 'brother', "I would have fixed Daddy and Not Daddy."

Maxine sighs, "This happened before you came into our lives, Mikey."

Max nods, "My Daddy was killed three years ago."

A lamp explodes. Mikey narrows his eyes, " ** _I_ **would have fixed Not Daddy."

Max lifts Mikey's chin and kisses his nose, "I have no doubt about that." He flicks his hand and the lamp is restored.

Maxine giggles as she leans over and kisses Mikey's nose, "Stop attacking lamps, they didn't do anything to you."

Mikey sniffs, "Attack any Daddy and I attack."

Max smiles, "We know, Mikey, we know." He sighs, "I think it's time to go, hopefully the meeting is over with." He stands and puts Mikey on the chair. He kisses the red mark on top of Mikey's head, "Later you."

Mikey hugs him, "Later Max."

Max kisses Maxine and they hug, "Later you."

She giggles, "Later you and thanks for the new rune."

Max smiles, "You're welcome." He opens a portal and waves to Maxine and Mikey, as he leaves the loft.

Mikey giggles as he traces the deflect/block rune with a finger, "I love this rune."

Maxine rolls her eyes, "Dah, Mikey." She turns the pages to the new rune, "I want to practice this one."

Mikey pouts, "But Maxine."

"No _but Maxine_ about it. It's my drawing pad." She gets a clean sheet of paper and traces the storge rune with a black marker. She gets a new sheet of paper to practice drawing it.

Mikey watches her until a portal opens. Magnus walks into the loft. Mikey squeals and jumps off the chair, "Poppa's home."

Maxine giggles, "Thank you for telling the neighborhood that information, Mikey."

Magnus laughs as he picks his son up, "Hello raspberry."

Mikey wraps his arms around his father's neck, "Hello, Poppa."

Maxine shakes her head, "Everybody keeps picking him up."

Magnus laughs, "We did the same for you."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine too big to pick up, Poppa."

"Now she is, Mikey." He walks over to the table, "What rune is that, blueberry?"

Maxine smiles, "It's the storge rune, Poppa. Max drew it for us."

"Max?" Magnus looks around, "He still here?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, he went home."

Maxine rolls her eyes, "I believe Poppa was talking to me, Mikey."

"Whatever Maxine."

"Whatever Mikey." She smiles at her father, "Big cabinet meeting in his world and he needed to waste some time until Not Daddy and Not Poppa were able to leave."

Magnus nods, "Yes, those meetings are the worst. I hate them."

"Max drew this rune on Not Daddy's leg."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "With a stele?"

"Uh huh, because Not Daddy was touching it, so it worked for Max."

Magnus laughs, "If any warlock was going to use a stele, I would put my money on Max."

"Me too, Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Me three, Poppa." The door opens and Mikey squeals, "Daddy!"

Magnus quickly puts his son on his feet and shakes his head as Mikey runs to Alec. Maxine giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "You used to do the same thing, blueberry."

Maxine sniffs, "Whatever Poppa."

Alec laughs as he picks Mikey up, "What did I just walk into?" Mikey rests his head on Alec's shoulder as he traces the deflect/block rune with a finger.

Magnus laughs, "Whatever Maxine." He walks over to Alec and they kiss, "Hello husband."

Alec smiles, "Hello husband." Mikey giggles.

Magnus kisses Mikey's nose, "You are too much." He walks towards the kitchen, "Let me get dinner started."

"I'll help you."

Magnus laughs, "That's okay, Alexander. You have your hands full."

Mikey giggles, "With me." Alec laughs as he walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Maxine sniffs, "I'll help Poppa." She stands and walks over to the counter.

Mikey sits on his father's lap, "Whatever Maxine."

"Whatever Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "Enough you two."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine started it, Poppa."

Maxine rolls her eyes at her brother, "Did not."

"Did too. Besides Daddy's home."

"What does that even mean, Mikey?"

"Means that he is awesome."

Maxine puts her hands on her hips, "But Poppa's a powerful warlock that can do awesome stuff."

Mikey giggles as he raises a hand, seconds later a ball of red flames appears, "I do magic, Daddy doesn't have to."

Magnus heart skips a beat at the size of the magic ball floating above his son's tiny hand. Maxine giggles, "Show off. Okay you win."

Mikey giggles as the magic ball disappears as quickly as it appeared, "Yeah me."

Alec shakes his head, "Now I can understand why Max never got a sibling."

Maxine giggles, "Max has me and Mikey."

"Yeah, but the two of you don't live with Max."

Mikey looks at his father, "Max lives with Not Daddy and Not Poppa. Silly Daddy."

"Silly Mikey." He kisses his son's nose.

Mikey giggles as he puts his arms around Alec, "I love my Daddy."

"And I love Mikey."

Magnus shakes his head, "What about Maxine and I?"

Mikey slides off his father's lap and runs over to his sister, "I love Maxine."

She giggles as she picks him up, "I love Mikey."

Mikey reaches for Magnus, "I love Poppa."

Magnus takes him from his daughter, "I love MIkey."

Alec stretches as he stands, "I'm glad we all love each other. As long as I'm not needed, I'm going to take a nap."

Mikey giggles as Magnus puts him back on his feet, "Naptime with Daddy." He runs after Alec. His father laughs as he picks Mikey up and carries him to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus sighs as he kisses Maxine's forehead, "Sorry about that, baby girl."

Maxine giggles, "It's okay, Poppa. Mikey is allowed to have naptime with other people."

"He's had naptime with me."

"Exactly, Poppa. He's never had naptime with Max."

"Good point. Back to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after their children have gone to bed, Magnus and Alec are laying side by side on their bed, holding hands.

Alec smiles, "Did I see the _storge_ rune on Maxine's papers?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, you did."

"Where did she get that rune from?"

"Max taught it to her."

Alec looks at Magnus, "He just dropped by to teach her a new rune?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course not. He was here and I guess it came up. Maxine said that Max drew it on his father's leg."

"With a stele?"

"Yes."

Alec looks up at the ceiling then nods, "I suppose if Alec was touching it, Max would be able to use it. Amazing." He looks at his husband, "I hope our children didn't get any ideas."

Magnus laughs, "They didn't say anything about it."

"Good." Alec squeezes Magnus' hand, "I saw that look you gave Mikey."

Magnus glances at his husband then looks up at the ceiling, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right. You forgot that he was our son." Magnus silently stares at the ceiling as his thumb rubs across Alec's knuckles. Alec continues, "All you saw was a warlock creating a mighty large ball of magic inches from my face."

"I might have retired from being your Protector in title, but not in spirit."

Alec leans over and kisses Magnus, "I thought it was an upgrade?"

Magnus smiles, "It was."

Alec lays back, "Do you really think Mikey would hurt me?"

Magnus laughs, "Not in a million years. I would harm you before he does. Hell, Catarina would hurt you before he ever did." They look towards the door when they hear footsteps.

Mikey walks into their room then climbs onto the bed. He crawls in between his fathers then sits down. He puts a finger to his mouth as he looks at Magnus, "Poppa, shh."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Really, Mikey?"

"Really, Poppa. Shh."

"Fine, now go back to sleep."

Mikey giggles as he pushes their arms out the way then lays against Alec's side. He closes his eyes. Alec smiles as Magnus shakes his head, "Mikey, in **_your_ **bed."

Mikey puts a finger to his lips, "Shh, I'm sleeping."

Magnus pokes Mikey in the back, "Young man, you had enough snuggle time with Daddy today. This is my time to snuggle with my husband."

"Shh, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "It's way too late for this drama." He picks Mikey up and lays their son on his chest. He puts his right arm around Magnus and pulls him closer, "There, end of drama."

Mikey giggles as he puts his arms around Alec, "Much better."

Magnus sniffs, then smiles as Mikey's arm rests on him. He leans over and kisses Mikey's cheek, "Love you."

Mikey smiles, "Love you Poppa." He looks up, "Love you Daddy." He rests his head on his father's chest and closes his eyes.

Alec kisses the red mark on their son's head, "Love you Mikey." He kisses Magnus, "Love you."

Magnus smiles as he rests his head against Alec's on the pillow, "Love you more."

"Not going to start that now. Good night."

"Fine, good night."

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been meaning to get this done for a while, but I kept getting distracted by other ideas.


End file.
